


Post Scriptum (A Reply)

by kyriacarlisle



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, Epistolary, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriacarlisle/pseuds/kyriacarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"P.P.P.S. What does P.S. stand for, anyway? P.P.P.P.S. I love you. -RK"</p>
<p>Fraser writes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Scriptum (A Reply)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are My True North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321628) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



Dear Ray,

It means "matter written after," from the Latin _post scriptum_. It's appropriate, I think, that its first recorded use, in 1616, was an expression of gratitude: "I humbly desire your Honor to do me the favour to thank Sir Thomas Smyth in my behalf." Thomas Roe began his career at the court of Queen Elizabeth; he was a diplomat and negotiator, an explorer and antiquarian. He sponsored Luke Foxe's 1631 expedition in search of the Northwest Passage, and Roes Welcome Sound in Kivalliq Region is named after him. Roe himself travelled throughout Europe, was resident at the courts of the Mughul and Ottoman Empires, sailed to the Caribbean and South America, and was throughout a loyal servant of the Crown. I hesitate to write that he spent his life among strangers, but he would doubtless recognize your feeling that he had become somehow foreign to the world around him.

Although the dictionary informs me that additions after P.P.S. are generally meant for comic effect, I must tell you that I would not for anything in the world laugh at your final emendation. You see, I am grateful, Ray, more than I find I can easily say. Sometimes my speech works all too well, but in the end you have already chosen the first, best words.

I love you, too.

Ben


End file.
